Arrival of Uchiha Kamasurao
by Als4137
Summary: A girl appears one day claiming to be Uchiha Kamasurao...the girl Sasuke loved before his clan was wiped out. Sasuke's whole world is thrown into chaos by her appearance.
1. Sudden Appearance

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

_Italics_ mean what the person is thinking.

AN: This story has OOC characters in it. If you don't like, don't read. Pairings are SasukeOC. My first fic, so be nice! COMPLETED! Remember, nobody likes a flamer!

* * *

**Arrival of Uchiha Kamasurao…**

**Sudden Appearance**

Uchiha Sasuke was 16, and still with the Sound. He was on his way to the Hidden Mist Village for a mission. Sasuke walked along a dirt road bordered with forests on either side. Suddenly, Naruto and Sakura stepped out from the forest to his right. Sasuke growled bad-temperedly. He did not want a detour from his mission by idiots. Then he noticed her. Her hair was black, streaked with red-orange. She had unnatural red-orange eyes. She wore the garb of the Hidden Leaf Village. Her head protector kept her long bangs from getting into her face. Something within Sasuke's memory stirred. Then he remembered her. Sasuke trembled as memories of her flooded back. Her name escaped his lips, "Kamasurao? Surao?"

The girl eyed him. "Sasuke, right? You've changed."

Sasuke was dumbstruck with disbelief. He thought about the times they had together while the Uchiha clan was still alive. He thought of the love they had for each other. _Has it all changed?_ Naruto stated, "Sasuke, you are to come with us back to Konoha."  
Sasuke backed up shaking his head. "No. I need more power in order to kill Itachi."

Surao stepped forward. _She is so different!_ Sasuke thought, _She used to be so timid, polite, and quiet. Now her attitude practically shouts out defiance._ Surao snapped, "Sasuke, I don't have time for this. Don't make us take you back by force."

Sasuke, surprised at Surao's aggressive behavior, shot back, "You'll have to drag me back to Konoha!"  
Surao smiled with malice. "I'll do that."

With surprising speed, she launched herself at Sasuke, with paralyzing needles in her hand. Sasuke jumped to the side almost too late. The needles were impaled in his left arm. He felt his arm go numb. As Sasuke wheeled away from Surao's other needles, he thought he glimpsed a trace of sadness in her eyes. Sasuke thought desperately, _I don't want to fight her! I won't fight her!_ Surao kept up her relentless attack. Sasuke knew he could not keep this up much longer. Suddenly, Naruto jumped behind Sasuke and threw some paralyzing needles at him. They found their target, and Sasuke stood, unable to move. He shouted, "Baka! Fight fair!"  
Surao's eyes were a bit damp. She brushed her hand across her eyes roughly. She whispered, "I'm so sorry, Sasuke."

Surao shook off her weakness. She thought sternly, _A ninja doesn't need emotions in the way. _Surao strode over to Sasuke. She grinned, asking, "What are you going to do now, eh, Sasuke-chan?"  
Sakura clapped her hands together joyfully. "That was fast! Let's go back to Konoha now!"

Sasuke sighed. His mind had been so preoccupied, he had actually lost to the bunch of weaklings. For 3 days they trekked to Konoha. On the last night, Sasuke waited until everyone was asleep before rousing Surao gently. He called her name softly, "Surao! Surao, wake up!"

Surao immediately sat up. She spotted Sasuke calling her and crawled over. She asked, annoyed, "What?"  
Sasuke asked, "Can I ask you some questions? About how you survived my brother, and what happened?"

Surao replied wryly, "I guess. Well…I don't know how I survived your brother. Neither do I want to figure out. I left Uchiha a week after the massacre. I was trying to follow you, knowing that you were the only other Uchiha survivor. And then…then something happened during my travels. I became stronger. I was as strong as you. I heard of the Hidden Leaf Village, and I sought it out so I could hone my skills there. That's when I heard of you. I asked about you, got information, and proved myself to be as good as you. They gave me multiple exams including missions and written reports. This is the last exam. To bring you back is to be accepted as a skilled ninja."

Sasuke listened quietly. He spoke quietly, "Undo the paralysis. I swear, I won't hurt any of you, and I won't try to escape."

Surao looked at him doubtfully. She removed the paralysis, but her hand was inside her belt pouch, wary of anything Sasuke might attempt. Sasuke was faster than Surao thought. In a moment, Surao was in a tight embrace. Her body was crushed against Sasuke's body. Sasuke laid his cheek on her silky hair. He whispered, "Surao, I missed you so badly all those years. I'm so glad that you came back, that you're alive…"

Surao returned his embrace. She turned her face up, and Sasuke kissed her warmly. Surao gasped. Her first instinct was to fight him off, which she could do easily. But a part of her wanted Sasuke to hold her and to love her. She gave in to her second instinct. After a minute, Surao gently disengaged their mouths. She whispered, "Remember the times in Uchiha?"

Sasuke nodded sleepily. Surao laid her head on his shoulder and was soon fast asleep. Sasuke carried her and laid her where she was sleeping before he had roused her. He returned to where he was and fell asleep within minutes. Surao was wakened rudely in the morning by a yell. She thought groggily, annoyed that she was awakened so abruptly, _It's the dumb Naruto…I'm gonna kill him…_Surao pushed herself up. Then she saw why Naruto was screaming. Surao yelled, "Come ON, Naruto! You're not that stupid, right? So what that Sasuke isn't paralyzed anymore? He didn't kill us, and he didn't run away!"  
Naruto yelled, "He could have! Since when was he not paralyzed? You had a part in it, right, Surao?"

Surao rubbed her temples. She bellowed, "Yes I did! Now, let's get to Konoha already!"

Sakura muttered, "I bet they can hear us in the Hidden Leaf Village. Let's go!"

Soon the four teens were in Hidden Leaf. Naruto shouted, "Yeah! Ramen time after all that crap we've been having!"  
Surao grabbed Naruto's arm in a steely grip. "Not so fast. We're reporting to the Hokage-sama first."  
Naruto groaned. They all gathered in Tsunade's office. She looked up, tired, but perked up when she spotted Sasuke. Tsunade smiled widely. She got up and walked to the Uchiha boy. She sneered, "I see the other Uchiha got you?"  
Surao interrupted, "No, I just kept him preoccupied by fighting him. Naruto got the needles in."  
Sasuke glared at Naruto. Tsunade noted that Surao was standing a bit too close to Sasuke for companionship. She raised an eyebrow at Surao. The Uchiha's face grew red. Tsunade grinned wickedly. "Ah, Surao, I see that you and Sasuke, er, have had a bonding with each other?"

Sasuke shot back, "Shut up, old hag."  
Naruto protested loudly, "That's my line! Anyway, I'm hungry, can we please get some ramen now?"

Tsunade sighed. She motioned the three away and faced Sasuke. She informed him, "We've dragged you back here because…Itachi is coming. He is after someone in the village, but we don't know who. You want to kill him? Here's your chance, go ahead."

Sasuke asked indignantly, "You dragged me back here so I could kill someone for you?"  
Tsunade sighed. "The thing is…we think he's either after Naruto or Surao."

Sasuke asked, "Why Surao?"  
Tsunade noticed Sasuke's protective behavior of Surao. She realized, _They love each other…I've been so blind…_She replied, "We don't know, but she does seem to have a large amount of chakra…she is very powerful. The Sound want her. Orochimaru wants her."

Sasuke remained silent. Tsunade continued, "You are to stay here. Someone must always be with you, wherever you go, so that you do not attempt any escapes. I've assigned Surao this job, and I'm sure it won't be a problem. You are not to go past Konoha's boundary unless instructed. Your job is to protect Surao. Naruto, well, I think he's capable of taking care of himself. Now, you are dismissed."

Sasuke left quietly. He strode through the streets to the ramen stand he remembered Naruto always went to. People stared and whispered behind cupped hands as he walked past them. Suddenly, a voice hailed him. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun, wait up!"  
Sasuke waited impatiently as Sakura ran up behind him. She smiled sweetly. "Surao told me to bring you to the place we're eating at."

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously. "Why didn't she get me herself?"  
Sakura seemed at a loss for words, but she quickly said, "I don't know. Let's go, we're keeping her waiting!"  
Sasuke followed Sakura hesitantly. They arrived in the park under some cherry blossoms. Sakura turned to Sasuke. She leaned very close to him and asked, "Aren't the blossoms so pretty?"

Sasuke glared at Sakura. "I don't have time for this."  
Sakura pouted prettily. She asked, "You don't have time to spend with me?"

Sasuke thought irritably, _What the heck does she want?_ He growled, "Where's Surao?"  
Sakura leaned even closer to Sasuke. She purred, "Who cares? Sasuke-kun, don't you think the blossoms are pretty?"  
Sasuke lost patience. "No, you idiot, now get out of my sight. I'll find Surao myself."

He stalked away, leaving a teary-eyed Sakura standing under the fully bloomed blossoms. He headed, again, towards the stand he remembered Naruto liked. He spotted Surao waving at him. He waved back and quickened his pace. As Sasuke sat on one of the stools, Surao asked, mock-annoyed, "What took you so long? You didn't forget where Naruto's favorite stand was, right?"

Sasuke ordered a ramen and sighed. "Sakura, she was being weird."  
Surao shrugged lightly. She jerked her thumb towards Naruto. Around the feasting boy, there were at least 3 bowls of ramen. She commented, "Just watching him lost my appetite."

Sasuke accepted his ramen with a word of thanks. He asked, "Who's paying for that?"  
Surao grimaced. "Me. I can't believe I did that. He was annoying me so badly, I just offered to buy him some ramen."  
Sasuke concealed his laughter. It felt good to be back with his friends in Konoha. As the three finished their ramen, Naruto asked, "Where's Sakura-chan?"  
Sasuke answered with a heartless response, "I don't know, sulking under the cherry blossoms, maybe."  
A glance from Surao shamed him. Surao demanded, "What happened? What did you do to her?"  
Sasuke groaned inwardly. He sulked, "She said you sent her to fetch me to bring to the place you guys were eating. Then she dragged me under the blossoms and was talking about crap to me."

Surao grabbed Sasuke's arm. "You heartless Uchiha, we're finding her. Naruto, come on!"  
Sasuke allowed Surao to drag him all over the Hidden Leaf Village. Surao finally stopped. "We can't find her anywhere. Maybe she's in her apartment?"  
Naruto charged away, shouting, "Let's visit her apartment, then!"  
Surao agreed and followed Naruto, dragging a very dispirited Sasuke behind her. At Sakura's apartment, Surao knocked on Sakura's door and yelled, "Sakura, we've brought Sasuke, who wants to apologize to you!"  
Sasuke protested, "What, I never-!"

Surao kicked Sasuke lightly. "Just be quiet."  
Sakura opened the door. Naruto, who couldn't help himself, let out a terrified yelp. Surao gave a small gasp she hastily turned into a cough, and Sasuke, well, Sasuke was being Sasuke. Naruto yelled, "What happened?"  
Sakura looked much disheveled. She gave a small hiccup and stared sadly at Sasuke. Surao leapt into the doorway and slammed the door shut in front of Sasuke's and Naruto's face. Sasuke sighed and sat down on the doorstep. He muttered, "This will take a while…"

Inside Sakura's apartment, Surao was leading a crying Sakura to her couch. She sat Sakura down and ran to make some tea. She brought back a cup of warm tea five minutes later and handed it to Sakura. "What happened?"

Sakura started shakily, "Well, I wanted to spend some t-time with Sasuke-kun this afternoon, so I b-brought him under some cherry blossoms…and I attempted a c-conversation, but all he wanted was to go to the ramen s-stand where you and Naruto were waiting. And…n-now I see it, he loves you, not me, he'll never love anyone but you!"

Surao was a bit staggered under the enormity of what Sakura had just said. She thought wildly, _Is that true? He'll never love anyone but me?_ She tried to soothe Sakura. "Sasuke isn't really…I don't know…I can't…"

Sakura ushered Surao out of the apartment. She apologized, "I'm sorry, you have to go, please!"  
Surao tripped on the first step and fell down the stairs leading up to Sakura's apartment. She sat, sprawled on the ground, looking up at Sakura's apartment. Slowly, Surao picked herself up and headed towards Sasuke's apartment. When she reached it, she searched her belt-pouch, and found the keys. Surao let herself in the apartment and turned on the hallway light. She found Sasuke on the couch, reading a book without interest. Surao sat down next to him and curled up, laying her head on his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck. She murmured, "I talked to Sakura."

Sasuke sighed and put his book down. He held Surao and asked, "What happened?"

Surao chose her words carefully, "She is really attached to you…and you're unintentionally hurting her…and…she's really…she's a mess."  
Sasuke stretched lazily. "I'm so tired of girls following me all the time. Can't they realize I've already found someone?"  
Surao's heart skipped a beat. She withdrew her arms and sat up, but Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. Surao turned her head away, her mind in turmoil. Sasuke asked, "Surao, what's wrong? Don't you know that I will always love you, and I will never turn to another?"  
Surao's heart stopped. _That's…that's what Sakura said…_She begged Sasuke, "Sasuke-chan, please…you can't love me…you can't love…"

Surao whispered so that he could not hear, "You can't love a demon."

Sasuke asked sharply, "Why can't I love you? Is there something you're hiding?"

He immediately released her. Sasuke demanded, "Do you love someone else?"  
Surao looked up angrily. Her shout was so full of force that Sasuke was momentarily at a loss for words. "No!"  
Surao ran to the room Sasuke had set aside for her. She flung herself face down on the covers, sobbing. _Why can't I tell him? I want to tell him the truth! I don't want to hide anything from him!_ She didn't hear Sasuke enter. By the time he did, she was already fast asleep, her face a picture of anger and grief. Sasuke sighed softly and washed her face tenderly. He left afterwards, closing the door to Surao's room. Surao turned over and moaned softly. She sat up suddenly, sweating, awake. Her nightmare was so real! So vivid! Surao opened the door and peered out of it. She saw Sasuke on the couch, fast asleep. Surao treaded lightly as she made her way to Sasuke. She took great pains not to wake him as she laid a blanket on him. Surao bent down, looking at Sasuke. She kissed him lightly and retreated to her room. Lying down, she wondered what would happen if Sasuke found out about her secret…her devastating secret. Surao finally got up and crawled out the window. She sought out Naruto in the park. She shook him awake, "Naruto! Wake up!"  
Naruto sat up groggily. "Huh? Oh, it's you. What?"  
Surao asked lightly, "Um, just wondering…what's it like to have a demon inside you?"  
Unknowingly, Surao had touched a sensitive subject. Naruto turned away. He snapped, "Why do you care?"

Surao stood up. "I'm sorry, Naruto. Forgive my ignorance. I'll see you tomorrow."  
Surao left hurriedly, heading back to Sasuke's apartment. She crawled through the window again and lay in bed, thinking. She thought desperately, _I need to get Sasuke away from me! I'm not…I can't…He can't…_Surao fell asleep in the end, tortured by her thoughts. In the morning, Sasuke peered into Surao's room. To his surprise, she wasn't there. He closed the door and exited his apartment. He searched through the village but couldn't find her. Sasuke asked around, yet nobody had seen her since yesterday. Anxiety started to gnaw at him. He attempted to brush it aside thinking, _Surao can take care of herself._ However, he sought Naruto and asked, "Have you seen Surao?"  
Naruto answered curiously, "No, I thought she was with you. But still, she won't be in danger. Surao's very tough."  
Sasuke checked with Sakura, who replied with a curt 'no'. Sasuke knew she was still hurting from yesterday, but he didn't have the time to apologize. He thought hastily, _I'll apologize tomorrow or when I have time or something. _He then found Kakashi-sensei and asked him, "Have you seen Surao? Naruto and Sakura didn't. Neither did anyone else I asked."

Kakashi-sensei shook his head. "No, I haven't seen her, why?"

Sasuke replied worriedly, "She's nowhere to be found…Do you think something happened to her?"

Kakashi –sensei chuckled. "No need to worry about that one, she's capable of taking care of herself."

Sasuke murmured, "I hope so…"

He trotted off throughout Hidden Leaf again, worry filling his mind. Afternoon wheeled around, but Sasuke wasn't that hungry. More to occupy himself than anything, he stopped at the nearest stand and bought a small bowl of ramen. He picked at it, but couldn't get it all down. Finally, he paid for it and left. He muttered, "Surao, where are you?"

Sasuke approached the Hokage's place. He knocked on Tsunade's door. He asked her, "Have you seen Surao?"

Tsunade shook her head. "No, why?"

Sasuke replied, "Nobody has seen her today. Where could she be?"

Tsunade thought for a moment and said gravely, "I will send out minor search parties tomorrow morning. Nothing to be afraid of."

Sasuke detected a hint of fear in Tsunade's voice. He demanded, "What are you hiding from me?"  
Tsunade shook her head. "Get going. It's late."  
Sasuke retreated into his apartment, worrying over Surao. He tried to reassure himself but failed to. Finally, Sasuke fell asleep with troubled dreams. Very troubling dreams indeed.


	2. Whisked Away

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

_Italics_ mean what the person is thinking.

AN: This story has OOC characters in it. If you don't like, don't read. Pairings are SasukeOC. My first fic, so be nice! COMPLETED! Remember, nobody likes a flamer!

* * *

**Arrival of Uchiha Kamasurao…**

**Whisked Away**

Sasuke woke up from a night of troubling dreams. He immediately headed towards Tsunade's office. Before he even knocked, Tsunade had opened the door. She rushed him inside, saying, "Yes, I was just going to send for you."  
Tsunade sat down. Sasuke noticed Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei there. He wondered, _Why are they here, too?_ Tsunade banged her desk to get the four's attention. She sighed. "Surao. Well, it seems that she's been whisked away by the Sound, and we're pretty sure they're bringing her to Orochimaru. This is an A-rank mission. You are to retrieve Surao alive…if it's not too late."

Sasuke stood up, eyes blazing. "Don't say that. It's not too late. We will save her."

Tsunade shrugged. "Accept facts, Sasuke. It will kill you one day, if you don't. Anyway, the sooner you leave, the better."  
Sasuke said, "Let's leave now. We have to get Surao back."

He thought desperately, _I'll kill Orochimaru and the Sound if anything happens to her…but…I can't kill them…I need power…_Sakura must've sensed what Sasuke was thinking of, because she called across the room softly, "Sasuke-kun, don't worry. Surao will be fine."

Sasuke managed a small smile that seemed to cheer Sakura up immensely. Kakashi-sensei said placidly, "Well, I'll get our gear, and we'll leave before tonight."

Sasuke spent the rest of the day preparing his weapons. He sharpened all of his weapons to a fine point. He spent a half an hour preparing his food. Sasuke traveled to their meeting point a half hour early. Another half hour passed, and the regular team 7 was ready to go. Sakura exclaimed, "It's just like the days before Sasuke…uh…Sasuke left!"  
Sasuke ignored her and continued on the way to where Tsunade's scouts had last seen Orochimaru. By midday, Kakashi-sensei called a halt. "This is where we will stop. We're really close to the place Surao was last seen, so keep your wits about you."

Sasuke gripped his kunai. He leapt up into the trees' limbs. Sakura's shocked voice called up to him, "Sasuke-kun, what are you doing?"

Sasuke just glared at her for an answer. He started jumping through the trees, looking below for signs of Surao. He barely noticed Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, and Sakura running behind him, trying to catch up. Sasuke glimpsed a clearing with a prostrate figure lying on the fringes. He stopped in a tree, concealed himself, and watched with horror and incredulity. He saw Surao first. It took all his willpower not to go rushing down there. Sasuke drew a sharp intake of breath angrily. Surao was unconscious, gagged, and bound at wrists and ankles. She was lying on her side with a layer of dirt coating her entire being. Her red-black hair covered part of her face. Sasuke moved his hand into his belt pouch for his shurikens. He gripped two of them and slowly brought them out. One of the Sound ninjas emerged from the trees. He growled, "So this is the one Orochimaru wants?"

Another Sound ninja's voice was heard in the deeper part of the forest. "Yes. Once the others have arrived, we will move on."  
The first ninja asked, "So Orochimaru is done with the dark-haired brat?"

The other ninja sneered, "Yes, Sasuke is of no importance. Orochimaru has found a better-suited vessel."

Here, Sasuke was filled with anger. _Orochimaru was using me as a tool all along!_ He shifted his position to let some of his anger out. Unfortunately, the movement caused some loose leaves to float to the ground. The Sound ninjas noticed the disturbance immediately, and took action faster than Sasuke. The Uchiha boy had already leapt from his hiding place and embedded two shurikens into the earth where the first Sound ninja was standing before he reacted. Naruto charged out from behind some bushes, Sakura leapt down from the trees, and Kakashi-sensei had stepped from behind a few thick trees. Sasuke yelled, "Give her back!"

One of the Sound ninjas had already thrown Surao carelessly over his shoulder like a sack. He grinned wickedly, "You mean this girl? Too bad, Sasuke, but Orochimaru has some special plans for her!"

Sasuke focused his chakra into his feet and in a second, he was next to the Sound ninja. Sasuke swiped upwards with his kunai, but the Sound ninja had kicked Sasuke viciously in the stomach. Sasuke flew backwards and hit a tree, almost unconscious. He dimly saw Sakura charging the Sound ninja wildly. He thought distastefully, _She won't land a scratch on him._ Sakura was also thrown backwards. She crashed into a tree and slid down heavily. Naruto howled and summoned a bunch of clones. The Sound ninja let out a frustrated sigh, turned heels, and ran. Sasuke leapt up, immediately following. He yelled, "Come back, coward!"

After a ten minute chase, the Sound ninja had arrived in another clearing. He threw Surao on the ground and turned to face the teens. He snarled, "I guess I'll just take care of you right now!"  
Sasuke wiped sweat from his eyes. He circled the Sound ninja warily, hoping to get closer to Surao. However, the Sound ninja knew what Sasuke was up to and remained slightly in front of Surao. Surao stirred and moaned. The Sound ninja heard it and turned around briefly to see whether she was fully awake. Sasuke took his chance then. He threw his shurikens. The Sound ninja jumped aside, but they tore his shirt. He snarled at Sasuke, "You're going to pay for that!"  
Sasuke retorted, "The only thing that's going to happen is me taking Surao back!"  
Suddenly, Naruto and Sakura distracted the Sound ninja. Sasuke dashed to where Surao was lying, slowly coming awake. He scooped up the feather-weight teen and ran into the forest. Surao was coming awake faster now, stretching, yawning, and blinking. Sasuke muttered, "Surao, if you could stop moving so I can carry you without tripping, then that would be great."

Surao obeyed sluggishly. After a few minutes of running, Sasuke dropped down in a small clearing with a tiny brook nearby. He laid Surao gently to the side before collapsing. Surao was fully awake, but the needles injected in her body hampered her movement. She crawled over to Sasuke, who was breathing heavily. Surao cupped Sasuke's cheek in her palm and murmured, "Sasuke…"

It seemed like he had trouble breathing, and that worried Surao. She pulled him up into a sitting position with his back against a tree. Surao damped a piece of cloth she had found in Sasuke's backpack. She wiped off the perspiration on Sasuke's forehead. After another five minutes, Sasuke had cooled down. Surao sat back on her heels, watching Sasuke curiously. Sasuke grinned at Surao's innocent face full of curiosity. He motioned to his backpack, saying, "There's food in there. I bet you're hungry."

Surao immediately fetched Sasuke's backpack. She made a face at all the ramen he had packed. When Surao made a disproving face at Sasuke, me said sheepishly, "Well, I was too worried and grabbed what was quickest."

Surao rolled her eyes and built a fire. She heated some water and prepared the ramen. Sasuke watched with admiration as Surao fixed the ramen deftly. She placed a bowl carefully in front of Sasuke. Surao sighed and sat down again. She commented, "I bet that the Sound ninjas haven't given up hope yet. They'll be back."

Sasuke growled, "And we'll be waiting. This time, we won't be asleep and unwary."

Surao shuddered momentarily and scooted to Sasuke's left side. She wrapped her arms around his chest, arms and all. Surao buried her head into his cheek. Her whisper tickled Sasuke's ear, but he heard her all the same. "Oh, Sasuke, if anything ever happened to you…"

Sasuke stopped her worries by angling his head and giving her a kiss that became more urgent. He pulled her coat off and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, but Surao pulled away. Hot, angry tears poured down her face. Sasuke asked, "What's the matter, Surao? Didn't you like that?"

Surao sobbed, "Oh, Sasuke…You shouldn't love me…I…You should just forget about the past when…when we still…"

Sasuke grabbed her wrists and pulled her into his open arms. He hugged, her, whispering into her ear, "No. Don't say that again. Nothing will change my mind."

Surao pulled at Sasuke's shirt and buried her face in the small handful she had. Sasuke sat, hopeless, and anxious. Surao sat up slowly after a few minutes, drying her eyes. She smiled sadly. "Sorry…"  
Sasuke shook his head and pulled out his sleeping bag. He said, "I didn't pack another sleeping bag…so…we'll have to share…if that's okay."

Surao slipped into the sleeping bag. She shrugged lightly and burrowed deep into the covers. Sasuke slid in and turned with his back facing Surao. After a while, Surao began tracing patterns on Sasuke's back. He turned over and faced Surao. She shivered and whispered, "It's so cold."

Sasuke wrapped the covers around them more tightly and slid his arms around Surao's shivering form. He murmured, "That better?"  
Surao nodded sleepily. In a few minutes, they were fast asleep, holding on to each other in the middle of a forest. Sasuke woke up early in the morning, sensing a disturbance. He moved his hand to gently rouse Surao, but to his horror, she was not there. His head snapped to the place where Surao was lying last night. He leapt up, calling her name softly. "Surao! Surao! Where are you?"

Sasuke trembled with anger. "You had better not be taken away by the Sound ninjas again!"  
He packed up everything we speed and picked up a well concealed trail. What tipped him off was the burn marks on each tree. Sasuke studied the burn marks, extremely fascinated. He thought, _She must've used a charcoal stick from the fire…but there burns…they're…real burns!_ Sasuke didn't wait to ponder what had happened. He immediately took off after the trail. By midday, Sasuke was tired, and annoyed. He seemed nowhere close to where Surao had been taken. Suddenly, he heard low voices. He crept silently up to where he thought they were and spotted Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei talking. Sasuke sighed and emerged from his hiding place. Sakura's high pitch shriek startled him motionless for a moment, and before Sasuke knew what had happened, Sakura had flung herself on him, sobbing hysterically. Sasuke pushed her away roughly. "Watch it, Sakura."

She sniffed a few more times and regained her composure. Naruto muttered, "Tough luck. I had high hopes that the Sound ninjas had finished him off."  
Kakashi-sensei said in his regular monotonous voice, "I thought we had lost you for a moment, Sasuke. Have you found anything?"

Sasuke threw his kunai into a tree angrily. "I had Surao with me, then she was gone this morning. I'm following some burns on the trees. I think they're hers."

Kakashi-sensei nodded. "We saw you running away with her. The Sound ninjas followed you, but we couldn't keep up with them."

Sasuke slid down, tired. "What do we do now?"

Kakashi-sensei stood up, and brushed some leaves off his clothes. "Well, if you would be so kind to show us the trail of burn marks, we could start searching for Surao."

Sasuke agreed and lead the way. After another half an hour, Kakashi-sensei sighed. He tapped Sasuke on the shoulder and announced, "Sasuke, we're going around in circles."

Sasuke looked up from his intense scanning. "How do you know?"  
Kakashi-sensei pointed out, "Well, I've been marking our trail just to be sure, and look. This tree is marked from the first time we passed it. Either Surao didn't know that the Sound were purposely traveling in a circle because they knew she would leave signs, or it wasn't Surao who left these marks."

Sasuke sat down heavily, disappointment lining his face. He suddenly felt tired. Sasuke muttered, "What do we do now?"  
For an answer, Naruto had run up a tree and was at the top, peering about. Suddenly, he stiffened and slid down a great deal faster. Naruto gasped, "Surao! And the Sound ninjas! They're fighting her, and I don't think she can hold out much longer. This way!"  
He ran through the trees, picking his way urgently. Sasuke followed at his heels while Sakura and Kakashi-sensei ran after them. Suddenly, Sasuke halted at yet another clearing. He saw Surao fighting both Sound ninjas. Sakura winced at Surao. The latter was a mess. Blood streaked down her face, and there were cuts all over her body. Surao glimpsed Sasuke with eyes that completely threw Sasuke off-guard. They were…loathsome. He ran forward towards the Sound ninjas and threw his shurikens with anger. They embedded into both Sound ninjas' back. Sasuke halted, almost tripping over his feet in surprise. It was one of the rare times when he had landed a wound on the Sound ninjas. One of the Sound ninjas turned towards him. He snarled and lunged at Sasuke. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, and Sasuke were occupied with the Sound ninja. Surao let out a desperate cry and hacked fiercely at the Sound ninja with her chipped kunai. Sasuke saw the danger of Surao being taken again, and with a huge leap, he landed next to her side. Surao whispered, "Oh, Sasuke, I don't think I can take this much longer…Nariga…help me…"

Sasuke almost stopped. He repeated, "Nariga? Who's that?"

A look of shock passed over Surao's face momentarily. She gulped, "Uh, nobody. A slip of my clumsy tongue, that's all."

Sasuke's heart fell. He imagined Nariga as someone who Surao was in love with. Surao sensed what he was feeling and snapped, "Don't be stupid."

The two fought the Sound ninja, but soon, Surao was tired. She gasped, "I don't think…"

Sasuke dropped his guard. He turned to her, fierce anger on his face. "Don't say-aaargh!"

The Sound ninja had spotted his chance and grabbed Sasuke by the throat. He slammed Sasuke on the ground, put a foot on Sasuke's chest, and leaned forward as heavily as he could. Sasuke yelled with pain as the foot crushed down on him ruthlessly. With a burst of energy, Surao had slammed her kunai into the Sound ninja's chest. However, he just laughed and pulled it out. With a mighty sweep of his arm, he sent Surao flying into a tree. The Sound ninja took away his foot's pressure, but cruelly slammed it into Sasuke's chest again. Sasuke spat out blood helplessly. Surao's eyes were full of fire. Sasuke was intimidated by the look on Surao's face as she advanced. Surao snarled, "Let him go, or else I'll kill you."

The Sound ninja just laughed contemptuously. "I don't think a girl like you could!"  
Surao took a glance at Sasuke's contorted face from pain and screamed. All the hairs on the back of Sasuke's neck stood up as he heard the deafening scream. He thought he could detect some words. Sasuke muttered, "What? Nariga…I unleash you? What the hell does that mean?"  
Suddenly, Sasuke witnessed the most impossible event ever. From Surao's whole being, there seemed to be fire blazing. The fire was humongous. It took form of a fire dragon. The dragon settled his claws on the earth and glared at the speechless and terrified Sound ninja. His voice was a hiss, "Surao…whom do you want me to annihilate?"

However, Surao was on the brink of unconsciousness. She murmured, "Sound ninjas…"

It was a wonder that the huge dragon could hear her voice. However, it seemed that he did because after a flash of fire and heat, the two Sound ninjas were gone, and all that remained was a pile of ash. Sasuke sat up to get a better look at the demon, but Surao murmured and performed a few hand seals, and the demon became shapeless fire, and blazed back into Surao. A few moments later, Surao had collapsed on the ground. Sasuke ran to her and knelt by her. He shook her, calling her name over and over again, softly, "Surao. Surao, wake up. Don't die…don't leave me…"

However, Surao was limp, and her breath was shallow. Sasuke picked her up, and was scared by the lightness of her body. He cradled Surao, nuzzling her face with his nose as both his hands were occupied. After a few minutes, he turned back to an astounded Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei. He saw their scared and awestruck faces, and asked, "What's the matter?"  
Sakura's voice trembled as she asked, "Sasuke-kun, are you blind? Did you not see Nariga?"

Sasuke replied carelessly, "That fire demon? So?"

Sakura closed her eyes and shivered. She whispered, "Sasuke-kun, do you not know about the legendary fire demon?"

Seeing Sasuke's dumbfounded face, Sakura continued in a shaky whisper full of fear, "Sasuke-kun…that fire demon that…that came out of Surao…its name is Nariga. You know how the nine-tails demon is sealed in Naruto? Well, it seems like Surao has Nariga sealed away in herself. Nariga…it's supposed to be a legend that he was alive…but he really is existing. His powers are extraordinary, and it was once said that he was ruler of all demons…but that part isn't true. Surao has sealed him away in her!"

Realization dawned on Sasuke and he stared at the limp form of the Uchiha girl he loved. Sasuke thought, _Surao…so that's why you said I should not love you…because you saw yourself as Nariga himself…Surao!_ Sakura whimpered, "Sasuke-kun? What are you going to do with her?"  
Sasuke rounded on angrily. "I'm going to take care of her, and I will find out how this demon got into her."

Sakura whispered, "You know that the villagers will shun her, right?"  
Sasuke shot back, "Not if they don't know!"

Sasuke turned towards Hidden Leaf and announced, "We're going back. Our mission is complete."

He did not notice the looks exchanged behind his back.


	3. Leaving Hidden Leaf

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

_Italics_ mean what the person is thinking.

AN: This story has OOC characters in it. If you don't like, don't read. Pairings are SasukeOC. My first fic, so be nice! COMPLETED! Remember, nobody likes a flamer!

* * *

**Arrival of Uchiha Kamasurao…**

**Leaving Hidden Leaf**

Sasuke lay on his bed, staring at the dark ceiling, contemplating what had happened during their mission. He had brought Surao back to Hidden Leaf and straight to the healer's office. She was currently in a room set aside for patients. Sasuke turned on his side, reminiscing of the past. He remembered when Surao first joined the clan. She was not related to any of them, yet they allowed her to stay because she looked so piteous. Sasuke closed his eyes and replayed the first day she arrived in Uchiha…

_It was a cloudy, dark day. It was a perfectly normal day, and Sasuke was looking forward to having some time to himself after breakfast. Suddenly, Sasuke's friend ran up to his house, shouting, "Sasuke! Sasuke, there's some newcomer! Let's go see!"  
Sasuke immediately left his breakfast, his curiosity piqued. His mother admonished, "Sasuke, come back to finish your breakfast soon!"  
Sasuke waved and hurried off after his friend. As they arrived at their destination, Sasuke eagerly shoved his way to the front. There was a dirty, bedraggled girl wearing torn clothing. Her hair was matted and greasy, and her feet were bare. Her skin was mud-streaked with traces of blood. She looked piteous, and her eyes were empty. A village elder asked her kindly, "Where do you come from? What is your name?"  
The girl slowly raised her face. Her eyes radiated such sadness, that not one person of the clan could feel any negative feeling towards her. "I'm Kamasurao, but my parents call me Surao. My family live a long way from here. They were killed at night by bandits. I wandered here. Please, help me."_

_Sasuke stared at her. He had never seen a girl so mistreated. The elder took her arm firmly but gently. "We shall clean you up and give you a place to stay for the night. Is there somewhere you want to go?"  
Surao shook her head slowly. "I have no home, no relatives, and nowhere to go."_

_The elder nodded and led her into his house. Sasuke dodged to the back of the house and watched them with curious eyes. The elder's benevolent wife gave Surao a warm bath and clean clothes. At night, they tucked her into a bed. The girl was soon fast asleep from exhaustion. The elder called a quick council at his home. Sasuke stayed where he was and listened to the talk. All the other village elders were there. The first elder said gravely, "This girl has wandered here because her family was killed. I have allowed her to stay for the night, but by morning, we must decide what to do."_

_One of the more hardened elders said wearily, "Perhaps we should just turn her out. What more can we do?"  
Another elder shook his head. "That is a cruel thing to do. Did you not see her eyes when she came in?"  
The talk grew more earnest by the minute. "Well, what do we do then? Let her stay in here?"  
"We can't do that either because she isn't part of the Uchiha anyway. She doesn't have the bloodline!"  
"Well, what do you suggest? Kick her out first thing in the morning? She has nowhere to go!"  
The talk bored Sasuke. He was tired, and he wanted to go home. Just as he was about to get up, the elders hushed. Sasuke squatted back into his position, wondering what had happened. The first elder's voice was heard, solemn and grave. "We will let her stay here. But she is not one of us. Until she is ready to leave, we shall give her a home to stay. Remember, she is not of the Uchiha! Even though we may call her Uchiha Surao, she is not an Uchiha."_

_An elder said, "So it is decided. We shall let her stay until, say, she is 13, and then we turn her out."_

_It was agreed, and the elders departed, as did Sasuke. He crawled back into his bed, thinking about what had happened. For the next few years, Sasuke befriended Surao. Many villagers viewed her as an outcast because she was not part of them. A few months before the Uchiha clan's massacre, Sasuke and Surao realized their close friendship was much more. However, the time came when Sasuke's brother killed everyone, and Sasuke and Surao were separated…_

Sasuke sighed and shook his head to clear the memories. He was very restless, unable to sleep because he thinking of Surao's condition. When he left her, she was so pale, and she hardly seemed to breathe. After hours of tossing and turning, Sasuke fell asleep with vivid dreams that were not pleasant. Sasuke woke up earlier than usual and immediately headed to the healer's office after making himself look more presentable. He knocked politely on the door, hoping that he did not disturb the healer. The healer's assistant opened the door and led Sasuke wordlessly to the room Surao rested in. To Sasuke's astonishment, Sakura was in there, talking to Surao, even though she knew the sleeping teen would not hear her. Sakura jumped up, extremely surprised by Sasuke's appearance and mumbled her apologies. As Sakura tried to shove her way through the doorway Sasuke was partially blocking, the boy grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her outside. He gritted out, "What were you doing in there?"

Sakura stammered, "I was just talking to her."

The poor girl was intimidated by Sasuke's aggressive attitude. He snarled, "What were you talking to her about?"

Sakura squealed, "Nothing! Nothing, I was just talking to her!"  
Sasuke flung Sakura away from him distastefully. He entered the room and stared at Surao's peaceful face. He whispered, "So different…You are so different when you are sleeping. You almost seem innocent."

The healer tapped Sasuke on his shoulder to get his attention. He mouthed the word 'outside' to Sasuke. When both were out of the room, the healer gulped. "You know…you know of Nariga right?"  
Sasuke snapped, "How did you know that fire demon was inside Surao?"  
The healer stuttered, "Well, when I w-was checking on h-her, she was f-fast asleep. N-Nariga had already healed h-her by m-midnight, yesterday."

Sasuke glared at the trembling healer. Obviously, everyone who knew about Nariga was terrified of the fire demon. He sighed, shoved the healer aside, and entered the room. He stared at Surao's sleeping form and sat in the chair placed next to Surao's bed. Sasuke waited for a minute, wondering if he should rouse Surao. Deciding that he should, Sasuke laid his hand on Surao's shoulder. He watched her peaceful face and wished that she wouldn't be so rebellious. Sasuke gently shook Surao. "Wake up."

Surao's right eye opened blearily. "Huh?"

She opened her other eye. "Oh."

Surao sat up and stretched. Sasuke watched her, formulating a way to say what was on his mind without provoking her quick temper. He spoke slowly and deliberately. "Er, Surao? There's something I need to tell you. And there are questions I need to ask you."

Surao sighed wearily and sank back into the pillows. "I knew this was going to come sooner or later."

Sasuke took a deep breath. "So. Remember the night when I asked you what happened?"

Surao nodded. Sasuke continued, "You lied. You didn't tell me everything. Tell me everything. Now."

Surao bit her lip until blood seeped through. She looked down, fiddling with the edge of the blanket. Her voice was barely audible. "Prepare yourself, Sasuke, because I have been through so much, the enormity might stagger you."

Sasuke listened with little emotion on his face. "After the clan was killed, I left in search of power. I was ambitious. A few months later, the Sound found me, fought me. They nearly killed me. However, Orochimaru saw something more in me, let me live, and taught me. He did not give me the Cursed Seal. I don't know why. Neither did I care. However, he only used me to get to you. I learned this soon after I joined him. He knew I was from the Uchiha, but nothing indicated I was from the clan."

Here, Surao paused, remembering her past. She snapped out of her reverie and continued, emotionless eyes boring into Sasuke's onyx ones. "And then it happened. We were on some assassination mission, when I discovered Nariga. The fire demon was destroying some minor ninja village. For what purpose, I do not know. However, the leader there was wise, and begged us to sacrifice one of us. Seeing nobody was going to offer, I stepped up. I allowed this leader to seal the demon within me, like the Hokage sealed the nine-tails demon in Naruto. That leader taught me a hand seal which allowed me to release Nariga. That is very dangerous. I don't know why he did that."

Surao detected a slight shiver pass Sasuke. She laughed mirthlessly. "I nearly died. It was too much. But Orochimaru had no need for weaklings, so he abandoned me in that smoldering village. He thought I would die. I did not. However, I was a weaker ninja than before. The demon's Chakra mixed with my original Chakra, and it was hard for me to mold and control. Now, I am still not an adept at controlling and exuding my Chakra."

Surao searched Sasuke's face. She mused on something, then said simply, "Nobody except the village of the dead and the Sound ninjas know that Nariga is within me. But now my secret is no more. If I do not leave tonight, they will kill me for sure because they are afraid of Nariga."

Sasuke stared at Surao's red-orange eyes. Behind them, he thought he could see Nariga's eyes of fire. Unknowingly, Sasuke shuddered. Surao turned away. Sasuke knew she was right about leaving, but he protested anyway. "Don't Surao. Don't leave me here. Nobody will know…I mean, they will, but I'll be by your side so you don't have anything to worry about."

Surao gave him a reproving glance. Sasuke sighed and gave in, knowing how stubborn Surao could be. He muttered, "Well, don't leave tonight. Please. We hardly got together, and you need to leave already."

Surao sighed and shook her head. Sasuke hugged her and left the healer's place. He realized that the whole village already knew of Surao's devastating secret. They were whispering behind cupped hands, and their eyes were guarded when they talked to Sasuke. The Uchiha's patience was worn out by midday when he dropped by the healer's place. The healer approached Sasuke and stopped just outside Sasuke's range of attack. He stammered, "Sasuke, please, remove Surao from this abode. She is nothing but harassment. I am sorry."

Sasuke's eyes flared, but he entered the room Surao stayed in without incident. She was sitting up, and her black and red hair fell over her face like a curtain. Her head was bent down, and her hands were splayed on her lap. Sasuke put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey. Let's get you out of here."

Surao looked up and smiled sadly. Sasuke pulled Surao up. Surprisingly, she did not try to help herself up, but let the other Uchiha pull her. Surao collapsed onto Sasuke's shoulder as soon as she was out of the bed. Sasuke grunted softly, "Surao, what's the matter? Can't you stand up straight? Did all your bones disintegrate?"

Surao lurched out of her bed wordlessly. Her gaze shifted onto Sasuke's face. Her whisper was barely audible, "Sorry."

Sasuke peered at Surao. "What is up with you?"

Surao shook her head and became more like herself. "Sorry, thinking about the past. About Uchiha."

Sasuke nodded slightly. He took Surao by the hand and led her to his apartment. Surao lifted her head and announced softly, "I'm leaving Konoha tonight. I must."

Sasuke took both her hands and exclaimed sternly, "You can't! I won't let you! I'll stop you by force if I have to!"

Surao rolled her eyes without bothering to suppress it. She drawled, "Wanna try me, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hung his head. He did not want her to leave. Suddenly, Surao's hand was underneath his chin. She lifted his head up firmly and whispered, "I don't want to leave either. But I have to."  
Sasuke agreed reluctantly. He appealed, "At least say good-bye to some people."

Surao turned her attention towards the main of the village. She scoffed, "As if they would want me to have anything to do with them, but as you wish."  
Sasuke grabbed her hand and led her towards Sakura's residence. He rang the doorbell and squeezed Surao's hand reassuringly. Sakura opened up the door. Her face brightened as her eyes landed on Sasuke. Obviously, she didn't see Surao. "Oh! Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke glared at her. She wilted a little under his ferocity. Then, she noticed Surao. A sudden change came over Sakura. She shrank away from the girl as if she was a demon. Which she was, of course. Sakura whimpered, "What do you want?"

Sasuke's glare became more ferocious. He growled, "She came to say good-bye, you idiot!"

Sakura withdrew even more. She stammered, "I don't know what you're saying. Good-bye? Well, II…I have to go!"

She slammed the door shut. Surao gripped Sasuke's arm unknowingly as a sign that she was seeking reassurance. Sasuke looked at Surao, but her face was completely composed. She smirked, "I'm guessing the rest of the village will be like that, too."

Sasuke groaned. "Fine. Let's go to the Hokage at least. And then, maybe you can say good-bye to Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, and some other Jounins."

Surao agreed and walked willingly to Hokage's office. She knocked politely on the Hokage's door. The Hokage's irritated voice shouted out, "What?"

Surao replied evenly, "Hokage-sama, sorry for bothering you, but Sasuke and I have something to say."  
The Hokage's voice immediately changed. "Oh, I hadn't realized it was you two. Well, come in!"  
Surao opened the door and slid in. Sasuke followed. The Hokage saw the two Uchiha's serious expressions and asked, "What is it?"

Surao sat down. "I've decided to leave Konoha this night. I think you are fully aware of why, though."

Tsunade nodded solemnly. "I see the people of Konoha have treated you as Nariga yourself, just like they had treated Naruto as the nine-tails demon."

Surao sighed. "I find no reason to stay if there is nobody to welcome me."

Tsunade's gaze shifted to Sasuke momentarily before saying softly, "There will always be at least two people of this village who will never forget you."

Surao smiled slightly. "That is a welcoming thought. Maybe I will come back one day, eh?"

Tsunade laughed softly. "You know as well as I that you will never return here."

Surao nodded half-regretfully. Sasuke asked, "Will any of us see you again?"

She replied, "If you ever come and find me, you will."

Sasuke declared, "Well then, I will come with you!"

Tsunade and Surao exchanged glances. Sasuke noticed it and demanded, "What? I'm allowed to, right?"

The Hokage became stern. She instructed him, "Sasuke, you are not to leave this village."  
Sasuke scowled dangerously. "Why not?"

Tsunade snapped, "You already know too much about Konoha. To release you is welcoming invasion! You might flee to Orochimaru and tell him everything."

Sasuke's mouth opened with disbelief. Surao's eyes radiated no emotion as she said, "You know she's right."  
Sasuke glared at Surao. "Some help you are. I just wanted to travel with you."

Surao shook her head lightly. "Well, we'll be leaving then, Hokage-sama."  
Tsunade hugged Surao tightly. "Some of us will miss you, Surao. We will meet one day in the future."

Surao nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak in case her voice broke. Surao grabbed Sasuke's hand and fled the office. She ran all the way, head down, to Sasuke's house. Inside, Surao gathered her few belongings together, dressed in comfortable attire, checked her weapons, and was ready to leave. Surao carried her satchel slung over one shoulder. Within it were a few weapons, some articles of clothing, and food. She checked her kunai holder again, and made sure she had shurikens inside her belt pouch. Finally, Surao faced Sasuke. She stared at his face, and whispered, "Well, Sasuke. Tell everyone I said good-bye, and that I'll never forget them."

Sasuke's eyes surprisingly showed a bit of sadness, something Surao did not expect. She didn't think that he would be this torn at her leaving. Sasuke stood their awkwardly, forcing himself not to lose control over his emotions while staring into Surao's unnaturally colored eyes. Finally, he sighed. "You don't have to leave. I'll be at your side."

Surao shook her head. "You don't get it. I must leave."

Sasuke stepped closer to Surao. He could smell her pleasant scent. Sasuke stared intently at Surao, determined to memorize her face, voice, and scent. Surao wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck as he encircled her waist. Hot tears fell silently from Surao's closed eyes. Sasuke buried his face in her hear. She murmured, "Sasuke…I might not see you again…"

Sasuke whispered, "Don't leave. I need you."

Surao managed a smile. "You don't need me. You just want me here."

Sasuke pressed his lips against Surao's forehead, and then to her lips. He kissed her warmly, passionately, and then moved down to her collarbone. Surao allowed it for only a few minutes before she stepped back. Tears glistened on Sasuke's face, but they did not belong to him. Surao smiled with such sadness, Sasuke was sure he was going to lose it. Surao whispered, "We might see each other again…Maybe not in this lifetime…But I'll be searching for you…forever…"

She whisper seemed to echo slightly as she melted into the darkness. Sasuke reached for where he last saw her. He whispered, "I'll be waiting…"

With that, he retreated into his apartment, grief heavy in his heart.


	4. Breaking Down

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

_Italics_ mean what the person is thinking.

AN: This story has OOC characters in it. If you don't like, don't read. Pairings are SasukeOC. My first fic, so be nice! COMPLETED! Remember, nobody likes a flamer!

* * *

**Arrival of Uchiha Kamasurao…**

**Breaking Down**

The alarm clock next to Sasuke's head blared. He slammed down a heavy fist to silence the clock and lurched to his feet groggily. _Damn…Surao, why did you have to leave…you're making this harder…_Sasuke staggered out the door after making himself look more presentable. He headed towards the cliff above the Hokage's heads. That used to be Surao's favorite place to think or just stay. After an hour, Sasuke sat on the cliff overlooking Konoha. He was so deep in thought, he did not hear Sakura come up behind him until she asked, "Sasuke-kun? Can I sit here?"

Sasuke gave a small jump and growled. "I don't care."

Sakura sat down and asked, "You miss her, don't you? Surao, that demonic girl…"

Sasuke's hands twitched. He slowly faced her and snarled, "She's not demonic. She was a lot stronger than weaklings like you!"  
Sakura defended herself bitterly, "Yeah? At least we 'weaklings' don't have huge demons sealed within us!"  
Sasuke jumped up. He glared down at Sakura. "That doesn't make a difference. She's still human."

With that, he walked away, anger flaring at Sakura. Until midday, he spent his time isolated inside his house. Lunchtime arrived, but Sasuke didn't care. He was wrestling with his thoughts. _Sakura…she would ask Tsunade for me without a moment's hesitation…even though I have a good idea what the answer is…_Sasuke traveled to Sakura's house and knocked on the door. Sakura opened it, and her face lit up tremendously. "Sasuke-kun!"  
Sasuke grunted in reply. He asked, "Hey, Sakura…will you ask the Hokage what will happen to me if I try to leave Konoha? You know, ask her casually, and don't tell her I asked. Just try and find out her plans if I leave."

Sakura agreed immediately. She thought, _Sasuke-kun asking me to do a favor! My dream is coming true!_ She never gave a thought as to why Sasuke wanted to know. Sasuke forced a strained smile. "I'll be at my house. Find me when you get your answer."

Sasuke hurried away. Sakura stayed dazed for a while, then rushed into the house, grabbed her coat, and fled to the Hokage's office. Sasuke retreated into his house once again and curled up on his bed, thinking about Surao. Beads of sweat stood out on his forehead. _Damn! This is getting harder and harder for me to accomplish…why did Surao have to leave?_ He remained motionless until early evening when he heard a timid knock at the door. Sasuke stood up and thought, _That would be Sakura. This better not take too long. _Sasuke opened up the door and glanced at his house. "You have the answer?"  
Sakura flinched, and then nodded. Sasuke noticed a change in Sakura's attitude. Her head was bowed down, so her face was hidden from view. Sasuke sensed something was wrong, and he asked harshly. "What happened?"

Sakura lifted her face up. Tears brimmed in her jade eyes. She whispered, "I see it all now, Sasuke. Don't leave Konoha."

Sasuke snapped, "It's not for you to decide what I do. Now, tell me!"  
Sakura whispered, "Sasuke…she said a lot of things…mainly, she said you would die if you tried to leave."

Sasuke's sighed impatiently. _So…Tsunade will kill me if I leave, eh? She'll find out I'm not that easy to kill! But that doesn't help me._ Sasuke asked, "So you didn't find out any specific plans like where she would station ANBU or something?"

Sakura shook her head. A tear rolled down her cheek as she pleaded, "Sasuke, don't leave!"

Sasuke nodded absent-mindedly and slammed the door shut in Sakura's face. Sakura pounded on the door, tears streaming down her face as she yelled hoarsely, "Don't leave, Sasuke-kun! I don't want you to die!"

Sasuke opened the door bad-temperedly. He snapped, "What makes you think I'm going to die? I'm not a weakling!"  
Sakura gulped tearfully and grabbed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke shook it off violently, his eyes blazing. "Don't touch me…loser."

Sakura hiccupped and ran off into the night. Sasuke glared at her diminishing figure and closed the door again. He grabbed a duffel bag and started stuffing it with weapons, clothes, and some food. In another minute, he was out the door and traveling to the outskirts of Konoha. Sasuke crept up behind the guards at the gate leading out of Konoha. He dealt them a blow that knocked them into unconsciousness. Sasuke opened the gate and slid out. _Free! Now…to find Surao. Actually, maybe I should find Orochimaru first._ Sasuke shifted his bag and set off towards where he hoped Orochimaru was located. In three days, Sasuke was in a forest with his back against a tree and a fire in front of him when Orochimaru appeared. Sasuke looked up and snorted. "Hn. I waited a long time for you, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru smiled eerily. "Sasuke…you are late."

Sasuke stood up wearily. "I couldn't bring her to you-"

Orochimaru cut Sasuke off. "I know. I have already captured her. However, you have wasted a lot of time, Sasuke. To capture a mere girl is not that hard, I assume…"

Sasuke snarled, "She's different!"  
Orochimaru shrugged. "This way, Uchiha."

The man and boy sped off through the forest towards Orochimaru's hidden abode. Orochimaru led Sasuke to a small cabin in the forest. He nodded at it. "That's where she is. I place you in charge to guard her. I'll be back tomorrow, early evening."  
Sasuke nodded. He opened the door and let himself in. Orochimaru turned away, looked back over his shoulder, and sped off towards his destination. Sasuke closed the door and locked it. He turned towards the bound figure of a girl in the middle of the room. Sasuke sighed, flipped the lights on, and walked to the center of the room. The girl glared up at Sasuke, anger whipping from her eyes. She was bound at her shoulders, wrists, legs, and ankles to a wooden chair. Sasuke smiled cruelly at the girl. "Sorry, Surao, but it was an order."

Surao's mouth was gagged as well. Sasuke pulled down the rag until it hung around her neck. She spat at Sasuke and snarled, "I can't believe it, Sasuke."

Sasuke hauled a chair towards him and sat down in front of Surao. He narrowed his eyes and smiled. "To think that you thought I was in love with you. How amusing."  
Surao struggled violently. "Care to explain?"  
Sasuke sighed and stretched. "I guess so. From the beginning, I suppose?"  
Sasuke waited for a response, but all he heard from her was some profanity. "Why, you bastard…"

Sasuke waved her into silence and continued, "Orochimaru knew that you were in Konoha, and he needed you…for a reason. He didn't tell me what, so don't ask me. Orochimaru assigned me a mission…a mission that required me to take you to him. So he 'accidentally' let leak that I was on a 'mission' to the Hidden Mist. He knew that Konoha would send out ninjas to stop me and take me back to Konoha. Fortunately for me, you were part of the ninjas."  
Surao growled angrily. _I fell for this bastard's tricks. I was blinded by love._ Sasuke explained, "I remembered when we used to love each other when our clan was alive…so I used it to my advantage. I pretended to be in love with you so that you would trust me. I was going to lure you away from Konoha and take you to Orochimaru."

Surao yelled, "As if you were strong enough to take me forcibly!"  
Sasuke ignored her and smiled. "Of course, I didn't think of the flaws of this great plan. However, the most important thing is that you are in Orochimaru's power."  
Surao shook tears of rage from her eyes. Sasuke watched her with a smile. Suddenly, he felt a twinge of sadness. Sasuke thought angrily, _What the-? What was that feeling…a feeling of love? I do not love her!_ As Sasuke thought that, he realized that he still loved Surao, even though he was determined not to. He attempted pushed the feeling aside and strode around Surao, taunting her. "Did you really believe that I loved you whenever I kissed you? You idiot…"

Surao's head hung down, tears splashing on the floor. She felt rage, but a little sadness as well. _Sasuke…you bastard…You have changed._ Sasuke lifted her chin until he was staring into her eyes. He teased, "The weak are blinded by such emotions. You are part of the weak!"  
Surao tensed angrily. Sasuke bent down and brushed his lips across hers tauntingly. "You think I really love you? Surao, that was the past. I am an avenger."

Surao pulled her head back but Sasuke caught her again. He kissed her deeply and pulled back, laughing cruelly. "You are so easy to deceive."

Surao looked away, tears streaming onto Sasuke's hand. Sasuke let go of her and wiped his hand disdainfully. Surao looked down again and asked in a controlled voice, "What are you going to do with me?"

Sasuke shrugged indifferently. "Orochimaru will inform us tomorrow morning. I am to guard you. Since I am stronger…"

Sasuke bent down and untied Surao. She immediately stood up and attempted to attack Sasuke. She had her kunai pressed against Sasuke's neck, but Sasuke merely knocked her hand away. "Fool. Don't try to attack me…It's not going to work."

Surao gripped her kunai and threw it viciously. It embedded deep in the wood of the wall. Sasuke laughed softly. He pointed to the cot. "You can sleep there."  
Surao stood where she was. Her glare radiated hatred and loathe at Sasuke. She stumbled to the cot and fell heavily on it. Within moments, she was asleep. Sasuke stood where he was, then walked over to the cot. He turned Surao over gently and stared at her face. She looked so peaceful. Sasuke hated himself for breaking her heart. _Surao…damn…I don't want to hurt you…I love you…_Sasuke let his hand travel around on Surao's face. He lay on the cot and propped himself up on his elbow. Sasuke watched Surao's body move up and down to the rhythm of her breathing. Sasuke moved closer to Surao until she was pressed him. Sasuke laid his other hand on the side of Surao's face and moved it up and down. Sasuke sighed and whispered, "Surao…I'm sorry…I love you…"

He laid his head down and fell asleep, troubled by many unpleasant dreams. Sasuke woke up in the morning, and the first thing he saw was the black and red. _What the…_Sasuke focused his sight and realized he had moved his head until it was in the crook of Surao's neck. Her hair covered part of his face. Sasuke quickly jerked his head back and made further discoveries. His arms were wrapped around Surao's chest, and his legs lay over hers. Sasuke sat up, disengaging themselves and cursing. "Shit…when did that happen?"

He stood up and ran his hand through his hair. _I have got to keep control of my own body…Man…_Sasuke turned back to Surao just in time to see her yawn and stretch. She blinked sleepily and muttered, "Where am I?"

Sasuke said roughly, "Did you forget? You were kidnapped by Orochimaru."

Surao shook her head and sighed. "Like I could forget."

She thought bitterly, _Sasuke…I wish nothing had changed between us…_Surao stood up and tottered slightly. She tried to sound cheerful, "So, what's for breakfast?"

Sasuke knew Surao too well. He laughed harshly. "Stop trying to act tough. I know what you feel."

Surao spun around to face Sasuke suddenly and snapped, "You know nothing of how I feel, you lying bastard from-!"

Sasuke had leapt forward and stopped her mouth with his. Surao attempted to push him away, muffled yells issuing from her covered mouth. Sasuke crushed her against him, willing her to submit to his ferocity. Soon, Surao stopped struggling and fell limp in his arms. Sasuke carefully lifted his head away and looked at Surao. Her head was bowed down and she was burrowing against his chest, whimpering. Sasuke was confused. Surao did not act like this. He suddenly realized it. _She was hiding her pain from everybody ever since the massacre. And I…I have finally breached her barrier._ Sasuke struggled against himself. _Orochimaru…I can't do this…I still love her…even if I say I don't, I do, and I don't think anything can change that._ Sasuke's avenger half snarled back, _You are an avenger. Love will get in your way._ Sasuke snarled aloud on accident, "Yeah, well, didn't the former Hokage say that protecting a precious person will bring out true strength?"

Surao looked up questioningly. She asked, "Are you talking to yourself?"  
Sasuke gritted his teeth, "No."

Surao sighed and tried to wriggle out of Sasuke's hold. She gave up when Sasuke remained in his position and asked, "Why did you do this…"

Sasuke released Surao and clutched his head. _Any more of this, and I'll go crazy. I love her. End of story. So why did I obey Orochimaru?_ Sasuke staggered back until he hit the wall behind him. He sunk down into a sitting position, trying to keep sane. Surao walked over to the window and threw the shutters open. She rested her elbow on the window sill and sighed, looking into the forest through half closed eyes. Surao asked again, "Why are you doing this for Orochimaru? For power? What about the people who were most precious to you…Sakura and Naruto? You gave them up for power?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He managed to spit out, "I am an avenger. Nobody is precious to me. My goal in life is to kill Itachi."

Sasuke thought bitterly, _This act isn't convincing anybody. I love her, and we know it. _Surao turned slightly, glancing at Sasuke from the corner of her right eye. "That is probably the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Haven't your experiences taught you anything?"

Sasuke shook his head violently. He yelled at Surao, "That's the past! The past is nothing!"  
Surao turned her head back to the forest and sighed, "You're hopeless, you know that? What is your purpose of existence then?"

In a flash, Sasuke was behind Surao. He crushed her against the windowsill and snarled, "You're annoying me with these useless questions. Why do you care anyway?"  
Surao turned around in Sasuke's death grip. Her smile was sad as she said simply, "Because I still love you, and I always will."

Sasuke's face was still contorted with rage at her questions. However, inside, his world was slowly shattering. _Do I love her? Do I? Should I?_ Sasuke backed off and sank down onto the cot. He shuddered. Surao sat down next to him. She stared into his onyx eyes and sighed. Surao rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke felt tears on his arm and looked at the top of Surao's head. He heard her whisper, "Set me free…Let me go…"

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Sorry, Surao…I really am. But I need power, and Orochimaru can give it to me. I follow his orders to become powerful."

"Do you still love me, Sasuke?"  
For a moment, there was silence. Then Sasuke answered slowly, "I don't know…Should I?"

Surao looked up. Her eyes were hard as she sat up and returned to the window sill. "If you want to keep on acting the cold-hearted bastard, then you shouldn't love. If you want to actually become strong, having someone precious to you will bring out true strength."  
Sasuke looked up. "Hey…did you hear that? I heard something outside…I think someone's out there."  
Sasuke stepped outside and looked around. He was certain somebody was there. Sasuke called over his shoulder, "Surao, stay inside…I don't want you to get hurt."

Surao walked up to Sasuke. "Huh? I thought you didn't care about me."  
Sasuke sighed. "I lied. I love you. Happy?"

Surao asked sarcastically, "Another one of your acts? The same thing doesn't work on me twice. Besides, if you do, you wouldn't have done this."  
Sasuke glared at her. "I do. I always will. Anyway, keep your senses sharp. I know there's someone out there."  
Surao took out her kunai. She muttered softly so Sasuke wouldn't hear, "Yeah, there's someone out there. Too bad you don't know who."  
Surao stepped in front of Sasuke. She whispered, "Hold on…"

Suddenly, Surao turned around and dealt a blow to Sasuke with the handle of her kunai. Sasuke dodged it but got grazed slightly on the shoulder. He yelled, "What the hell, Surao!"  
Surao gritted, "Sorry, Sasuke. Orders are orders, don't you agree?'

A flash of orange hit Sasuke square in the chest. He flew backwards into the wall of the cabin, slightly dazed. The orange flash leapt back from Sasuke and stood there, wiping away some blood from his mouth. Naruto smiled. "Well, Sasuke, think you can run away like that?"

Sasuke stood up and charged Naruto. While the two fought, Sakura jumped in front of Surao. She gasped, "Surao, there are Sound ninjas coming!"  
Surao cursed, "Damn…Naruto! Get Sasuke and go!"

Naruto winked, grabbed Sasuke, paralyzed him, and fled through the trees. Sakura and Surao followed. Surao panted, "Sakura, we'll never make it like this. I'll be the decoy. Run!"  
Surao dropped back to detain the Sound ninjas. She regained her breath as the Sound ninjas appeared before her. She was about to unleash Nariga again, but another ninja knocked her unconscious from behind. Sasuke yelled, "Naruto, you total moron! What the hell are you doing?"

Naruto answered, "Remember? Old hag Tsunade told us you weren't supposed to leave Konoha. So we were sent to capture you. End of story."

Sasuke yelled, "And Surao knew?"

Naruto responded, "Obviously. Anyway, you're coming back with us."

Sasuke cursed himself for letting his guard down. Now he was captured…again! _Will this ever end?_


	5. True Shinobi

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

_Italics_ mean what the person is thinking.

AN: This story has OOC characters in it. If you don't like, don't read. Pairings are SasukeOC. My first fic, so be nice! COMPLETED! Remember, nobody likes a flamer!

* * *

**Arrival of Uchiha Kamasurao…**

**True Shinobi**

Sasuke endured around three hours of fast traveling. Around early evening, he spotted the walls of Konoha. Sasuke muttered, "It's sure death for me."  
Naruto rushed to Tsunade's office. He dropped Sasuke unceremoniously on the ground and flung some needles into certain pressure points so Sasuke was able to move again. Naruto bowed and left with Sakura, who was looking very anxious. Sasuke faced Tsunade with an emotionless face. Tsunade growled, "Sasuke. I told you not to leave Konoha. Explain yourself!"  
Sasuke lied, "I missed Surao. I wanted to find her."

Tsunade studied Sasuke for a moment. She sighed, "My instincts tell me that is a lie, but I need more evidence to prove you wrong. Where is Surao now?"

Sasuke thought wryly, _At least I don't have to lie here. _He adopted a face of grief and answered, "Sound ninjas were going to intercept us. Surao went to stop them. I don't know what happened."

Sasuke flinched as his heart gave a painful thump. He actually did miss her. Tsunade observed this. She ordered, "Naruto and Sakura will escort you wherever you go."

Sasuke answered dully, "Fine."

Tsunade leaned down and glared at Sasuke. "You will have to earn my trust again. Don't make me take away your chakra."  
Sasuke made a face and stood up, ready to leave. He walked to the door, but before he left, Sasuke turned back. "You…you will tell me any news of Surao…right?"

Tsunade noticed the pain his voice and agreed. "I will, don't worry. Don't try to escape!"  
Sasuke nodded and let himself out. Naruto and Sakura were waiting in the hall. Sasuke shot them a death glare and walked past them. Naruto and Sakura followed Sasuke wordlessly. Sasuke thought wearily, _This is going to be a long day…_He announced out loud, "I'm going to get some ramen."

Naruto's face lit up. "Great! I'm hungry."  
The tension in the air lessened a bit as the original Team 7 sat down at a ramen shop to eat lunch. Sasuke fiddled with his chopsticks, but didn't have the heart to eat. Sakura noticed it and said kindly, "Sasuke-kun, don't worry about Surao. She's a skillful ninja."

Sasuke muttered, "Yeah…I really hope so…"

After a half hour, Sasuke paid for his ramen and left. Sakura hurriedly followed but Naruto protested loudly, "Hey, hey! I'm not done eating yet! This is only my eighth bowl!"

Sakura called back, "Well, Naruto, you can finish up! I'll trail Sasuke-kun, and you finish up."  
Sakura followed Sasuke silently. Sasuke thought, _This is my chance to escape…I can easily kill her and escape._ Sasuke slipped his hand into his kunai holder and touched the kunai. Suddenly, an image of Surao smiling cheerfully flashed in his head, and he withdrew his hand bitterly. _Surao…_Sakura broke the silence. "What really happened?"

Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets moodily. "You're annoying."  
Sakura thought bitterly, _Just like the old Sasuke-kun, but this Sasuke-kun is still different…_Sasuke stopped suddenly causing Sakura to run into his back. She fell onto the ground and muttered an apology, "Sorry, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke turned around and glanced down at her. He held out his hand to help her up. Sakura trembled and looked up at him. Sasuke recalled Surao's words of a long time ago…_Sasuke, you're precious people…they are Sakura and Naruto. Naruto told me about the incident with Gaara…that you called them your important friends. They are your precious people._ Sakura took a hold of Sasuke's hand, and Sasuke hauled her up. He resumed walking as if nothing had happened. Sakura followed dazedly. _That Surao…she can work wonders…_Sasuke turned around to face Sakura. He asked, "Do you think Surao is strong?"

Sakura immediately agreed. "Strong. Definitely, but not stronger than you. Unless she unleashes Nariga…she is not stronger than you."

Sasuke's fears were confirmed. He shuddered…_If Orochimaru were to manipulate Surao's mind into thinking we're the enemy…she could really injure us._ Sasuke said aloud, "Where am I to stay?"  
Sakura answered, "You will stay in a house with me and Naruto. Here, why don't I show you?"

Sasuke agreed. He followed Sakura into a nicely built house. Sakura explained, "See, there are three bedrooms…three bathrooms, a kitchen and a living room."

Sasuke nodded absent-mindedly, his mind elsewhere. _Orochimaru had better not come to Konoha to take me back…cuz I'm not going back to him anymore! Surao was right…_Sakura continued explaining, "You get the room in the middle."

Sasuke turned to Sakura and asked seriously, "You don't think I'm going to run away, do you?"

Sakura managed a smile. She was still a bit stunned by Sasuke's behavior, but she answered, "I don't think so…"

Sasuke turned his attention back to the rooms. He entered his own and discovered a bed, a closet, a desk, and a chair. He muttered, "Good enough."  
Suddenly, the door was thrown open. Sasuke turned around in annoyance to find Naruto smiling and panting. "Sorry, I just finished my ramen."

Sasuke rolled his eyes in response. "Whatever."

The door to the house was flung open again and a gust of strong wind blew in. Sasuke cursed with irritation. He shouted, "It's called knocking, whoever you are!"  
Sasuke walked out his room closely followed by Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke spotted who had opened the door and shrank back with anger. Sakura gasped and Naruto yelled, "What do you want, Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru saw the hatred on Sasuke's face. He intervened smoothly, "It's not what you think. I'm not here to take you away. In fact, I'm just here to deliver some…rather troubling news for you."

Here, Orochimaru stopped and smiled wickedly. Sasuke snapped, "You can say your piece from there."

Orochimaru shut the door carefully and sighed. He eyed Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto disdainfully. "Well, it regards Surao."

Sasuke immediately snarled, "Where is she? Is she okay? Did you hurt her?"

Orochimaru chuckled. "You express a lot of concern for her. Unfortunately for you, she is no longer in my possession. Your brother has her."

Sasuke felt a cold sensation spreading through his body. "You…lost her to…Itachi…?"

Orochimaru smiled. "On the contrary, I gave her to Itachi. See, this is why I wanted her. Since Itachi is stronger than I am, it is wise to ally him. Besides, he has many techniques I am interested in."

Sasuke roared, "You bastard! Why does my brother want Surao?"  
Orochimaru shrugged. "I couldn't care less. That's all I have to say…so if you want to save your friend, I suggest you hurry…because I have no idea what Itachi wants."

Sasuke snarled, "Get lost before I blast you to hell."

Orochimaru laughed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke sat down, disbelief etched into his face. "Orochimaru…gave Surao to my brother…"

Sakura and Naruto each grabbed one of Sasuke's arms. They pulled him up and exclaimed urgently, "We need to tell Tsunade-sama! Come on!"

Sasuke agreed and dashed to the Hokage's office. They arrived breathless, but Sasuke pounded on the door, shouting hoarsely, "Hokage, Hokage-sama!"  
Tsunade shouted irritably, "What!"  
Sasuke was persistent. "Hokage, it's about Surao!"  
The Hokage flung open the door and practically dragged the three breathless teens into her room. She asked, "What happened?"

Sasuke panted, "Surao…Orochimaru gave her to Itachi so they would become allies! We need to save her!"  
Tsunade agreed. She told Naruto, "Get me the ANBU captain. Tell him to meet me at the council room."

Naruto dashed off, catching the urgency of the situation. Tsunade headed towards the door, stopped, and put a reassuring hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll get her in no time."

Sasuke and Tsunade both thought wryly, _Easier said than done._ Sasuke, however, nodded. Sakura and Sasuke were both left alone in Tsunade's office. Sasuke sank down into a chair. Sakura tried to console him. "I'm pretty sure Itachi won't kill Surao…what would he gain from that?"

Sasuke snapped, "If you're trying to help, you aren't, so shut up."  
Sakura lapsed into silence obediently. Sasuke stood up as Naruto entered the room. The three made their way to the house they were to stay in. Sakura stopped on the way into her room. She turned to Sasuke and said, "Hey…don't worry about it."  
With those few words, she closed the door. Sasuke stared after her for a few seconds then shook his head. He entered his room and flung himself on the bed. Within moments, he was asleep. Sasuke was woken up by being shaken roughly. An urgent voice echoed in Sasuke's head. "Sasuke-kun, wake up! It's about Surao!"  
Two minutes later, what Sakura was trying to tell Sasuke finally registered. Sasuke asked, "Why didn't you say so? Let's go!"  
Sakura felt herself being dragged along. She cried out, "Sasuke-kun…the Hokage's office!"  
Within moments, they were there. Sasuke burst in, breathless. He confronted Tsunade and a few ANBU members. They all bored grim faces. Sasuke asked haltingly, "What…oh no…"

Tsunade quickly reassured him. "No, it's not that bad."

Sasuke sank down into a chair provided by one of the ANBU. He asked, "What?"

Tsunade bit her lip. Silence fell over the room, broken by Sasuke's angry question, "What? Tell me."

Tsunade nodded to the ANBU captain. He cleared his throat nervously. "Well, Uchiha Surao…as you know, she is with Itachi…But it seems like her memory is completely wiped out…"

Sasuke demanded, "How do you know?"

The ANBU replied, "She attacked us without hesitation. We told her we from Leaf, but she didn't listen. She didn't even say anything, but I heard Itachi ordering her to kill us…which she would have, but she isn't very strong or skilled…yet."  
Tsunade continued, "Now we have a mission for you, Sakura, and Naruto. It is A-Ranked…Retrieve Surao. Be careful, though. One of the ANBU will escort you there, then leave. You start tonight. Good luck!"  
Sasuke walked out the door behind the ANBU captain. He turned to Sakura. "Let's go save Surao."

Sakura agreed timidly and scurried after Sasuke. They arrived at the house they were staying in, and roused Naruto. They informed him about the mission, and in a half an hour, they were following the ANBU member to Itachi's hideout. Sasuke gripped his bag grimly. _Surao's mind is wiped out…That's not good…_Soon, they arrived. Sasuke whispered, "You know the plan. Try to get Surao. Try not to hurt her that badly."

The others nodded. The ANBU saluted and sped away. Suddenly, the night erupted in yells. Sasuke yelled, "It's a trap! Save yourself!"  
Sasuke dove behind a tree in the forest where they were situated. He felt a presence behind him and stabbed with his kunai. He was rewarded by a faint cry and a thud. Sasuke sped away, keeping his eye open for Sakura and Naruto. Suddenly, Itachi appeared in front of Sasuke. He stopped in time and grinned. "This is the time to kill you, Itachi."

Itachi merely replied, "I would not try to, if I were you. You are still weak."

Sasuke roared with anger and performed some hand seals. However, he was barely halfway through when multiple ninjas surrounded him. Itachi said, "Give up if you want to see Surao…we'll bring you to her."

Sasuke knew it was useless struggling so he followed Itachi. "What do you want with me?"

Itachi replied, "We're actually after Naruto. You and Surao are merely bait."  
Sasuke asked angrily, "Then why did you wipe out Surao's mind?"  
Itachi continued explaining, "Actually, she lost her memory when one of my ninjas hit a certain part of her head with his acupuncture needles. It was convenient to make her think you were the enemy."

Sasuke quivered with anger. Soon, Itachi showed Sasuke into an elegant room. Surao was sitting on the bed. Itachi shoved him in and informed Surao smoothly, "Don't kill Sasuke. We need him alive."

Surao turned around slowly. Sasuke stared at her. She seemed the same. He asked tentatively, "Surao?"  
Surao blinked, and her face contorted with anger. In a flash, she had Sasuke pressed against the wall, dangling in the air, and choking. Surao tightened her grip on Sasuke's neck and snarled, "How did it feel, murdering the Uchiha clan, Sasuke? Killing your parents?"  
Sasuke choked out through strangled lungs, "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't kill off the clan! Itachi did!"  
Surao threw him on the ground. "Why should I believe you? After all, Itachi was the one to take me in after the massacre. After you left me to live alone!"  
Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Stop talking nonsense! Itachi told you a bunch of lies!"  
Surao snapped back, "They aren't lies! You are the one lying!"  
Sasuke let go of her and stepped back, disbelief etched into his face. _How do I make her remember?_ Sasuke shook his head. "I can't believe Itachi corrupted you like this."  
Surao sat down on the bed again. Suddenly, the door opened. Itachi stood there. He smirked at Sasuke. "Yes, Surao's mind is completely wiped out. Anyway, we're exchanging you for Naruto. Oh, and Surao? We have a prisoner for you…"  
Surao stepped off the bed, smiling. "Really? Lead me to him."  
Itachi grabbed Sasuke's arm. "You're coming to witness the monster I have created…the monster that was once Uchiha Surao!"  
Sasuke followed Itachi, hate emblazed in his face. They entered a damp pit, and the ANBU that lead Sasuke to where Surao was imprisoned. He glared at Surao and Itachi. Sasuke watched with horror as the ANBU's chains were taken off. He faced Surao. Surao smiled wickedly. "If you can kill me, then you go free."  
The ANBU smiled confidently. "This will be easy. After all, you are just a girl."  
Sasuke yelled, "No! Don't hurt her! Don't kill her!"  
The ANBU snapped back, "And get killed? I don't think so!"  
Sasuke watched helplessly as Surao and the ANBU fought. The ANBU had inflicted heavy damage on Surao, and she was slowly weakening, but Itachi had inserted some weakening serum in the ANBU member, so Surao managed to injure him as well. Sasuke yelled once more as the ANBU stood over Surao, kunai poised. "Don't, please!"

He hesitated and looked at Sasuke. That was the only chance Surao needed. She plunged her kunai into his chest, and he fell. Itachi nodded, lead the two up to the room they were in, and locked them in. Sasuke immediately asked Surao, "How could you do that? He was from Konoha! He was part of the shinobi of Konoha! How could you do that?"  
Surao smirked and wiped some blood away from her arm casually. "Yeah, the shinobi of Konoha? They're weak from what Itachi told me. Besides…"

She had shoved Sasuke down and straddled him with her kunai pressed against his neck. "I am a true shinobi."  
Sasuke shoved her off easily and pinned her down this time. He brought his face close to hers and snarled, "You don't know what a true shinobi is! A shinobi becomes her strongest when a precious person is endangered!"  
A memory buried within Surao's current stupor twitched. She faintly remembered those lines, but shoved it aside. "Emotions like that will only get in the way!"  
She struggled against Sasuke, but he held her down. Sasuke shook her again. "Did you forget Naruto, Sakura, the Hokage, everyone?"  
Surao stopped struggling, and this time, she glimpsed faces in her mind. Surao clutched her head. "Stop…please…"  
Sasuke continued, "Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Ino?"  
Surao writhed. Then, she stopped and looked up at Sasuke. "Sasuke…?"  
He looked at her angrily, continuing, "What about-"

Sasuke fell silent when Surao touched his lips. "Stop. I remember."  
He hugged her and buried his face in her hair. "Surao…"  
She got up and pulled him up. "We have to go warn Naruto. Itachi will stop at nothing to get him."  
Sasuke agreed. "The door's locked."  
Surao crossed the room to the window. "Not the window, though. Come on!"  
She opened it and looked down. "Okay, maybe not…it's kinda high up."  
Sasuke looked down and grinned. "How about walking on walls? Focus our chakra to our feet."  
Surao shook her head. "I don't think I can…Itachi really drained me, and when I fought that ANBU…"  
Sasuke sighed. He scooped her up. "There, happy?"  
Surao grumbled, "I feel helpless like this."  
Sasuke walked carefully down the wall. "That's cuz you are."  
"Shut up."  
They reached the ground in a few minutes and walked towards the place they last saw Naruto. They succeeded in finding Naruto after a half an hour. Naruto glanced suspiciously at Surao. She laughed softly, wincing at the pain. "Yes. It really is me."

Naruto smiled widely. He invited Sasuke and Surao to their clearing and shared a quick dinner with them. He whispered, "Sakura went back to Konoha to fetch some ANBU members."  
Surao asked curiously, "Why?"  
Naruto looked serious for once. "Itachi appeared saying he'd get his hands on me no matter what. So Sakura dashed back to Konoha."  
Sasuke snorted, "And you didn't go back with her?"  
"No, I had to check out a few things first."  
Surao shrugged and stared off into space while Sasuke curled up and drifted off to sleep. Surao glanced at Sasuke and whispered a question to Naruto, "Do you ever get a bad feeling that something devastating will happen?"  
Naruto unconsciously shivered. "Yeah…actually, I have that feeling right now."  
Surao agreed. She whispered inaudibly, "And I think it concerns me."  
She curled up next to Sasuke for warmth and lay there, staring into space again. _I'm so tired…These events that have occurred these past few days are really draining me…How long can I go on?_ Surao hugged Sasuke and shivered with fear. Next to her, Sasuke slept, blissfully unaware of the event the next day.


	6. Departure of Uchiha Kamasurao

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

_Italics_ mean what the person is thinking.

AN: This story has OOC characters in it. If you don't like, don't read. Pairings are SasukeOC. My first fic, so be nice! COMPLETED! Remember, nobody likes a flamer!

* * *

**Arrival of Uchiha Kamasurao…**

**Departure of Uchiha Kamasurao…**

Surao woke up the next morning, drenched in sweat. Sasuke had already woken up. He mopped at her forehead and shook her head. "You've been sweating ever since I woke up. You must have been sweating for a long time cuz your clothes are soaking."  
Surao checked her clothes and winced. She complained, "Ew, I smell bad."  
Sasuke smiled. "Not really. Anyway, get up."  
Surao sat up. She accepted Sasuke's rag and cleaned herself up as best as she could. Surao stood up. "When are the ANBU arriving?"  
Naruto checked the sky. "Eh, maybe around noon?"  
Surao laid back. Sasuke asked her, "Ne, are you feeling alright? You look kind of pale."  
Surao nodded. _What is wrong with me? This feeling of foreboding…_A twig snapped nearby. Surao immediately took out her kunai and was on her feet. Sasuke appeared from the trees. "Surao, calm down. That was just me."  
Surao dropped her kunai into her holder and sighed. "I'm on edge for some reason."  
Sasuke threw his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry…we'll be back in Konoha in no time…after I kill Itachi."  
Surao curled up on the ground, hugging her knees to her chest. They waited uneventfully until noon, and then they heard a twig snap. Surao jumped up. She hissed, "Hide!"  
Sasuke sighed in annoyance. "You're really starting to annoy me, it's probably nothing-!"  
Surao had dragged both Naruto and Sasuke behind a tree. She nodded to the ninjas under Itachi's command that were scouring the clearing. One of them called out, "We know you're here…don't hide."  
Surao sighed. She stepped into the open and held up Sasuke and Naruto by their collars. "Here they are. I was just getting them."  
Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed at the same time, "Surao-!"  
She had shaken them slightly and whispered so the other ninjas couldn't hear, "Play along. I'm saving us."  
The ninjas studied her suspiciously. She sighed, "I don't have all day. Take me to Itachi already."  
They finally nodded and the platoon trekked back to Itachi's hideout. Naruto and Sasuke were blindfolded. Surao demanded boldly, "I want these two in my room."  
The ninjas submitted meekly and left Surao alone with Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke immediately ripped off the blindfold. "Right, let's get out of here."  
Surao agreed hurriedly and checked the window. "Damn it! It's sealed…no lock or anything."

Sasuke picked up a chair. "Out of the way. Once I throw this, we have to get out immediately."

Surao nodded and explained to Naruto, "Focus your chakra to your feet and walk down the wall. Hurry, okay?"

Sasuke gripped the chair. "One…two…three!"

He smashed the window violently. Surao pushed Naruto out. "Come on, Naruto!"

Sasuke grabbed Surao and cradled her as he half-skid half-walked down the wall. Surao looked up and heard commotion. "They're gone! Surao's with them!"

"Hurry, get them!"

"They can't get too far! Let's go, men!"

Sasuke put Surao down on the ground and grabbed her arm. "Let's run!"

Surao was in much pain, but she reasoned with herself, _I can run for a while…although my stamina isn't great…and I'm injured…_Surao dashed along with Sasuke, breathing heavily. Soon, Sasuke was ahead of her by a few yards. He looked back and then realized Surao was behind. He motioned impatiently. "Come on, I can hear Naruto and the ANBU!"

Surao stumbled on a tree root and fell. She used the momentum to roll a little and get up. Surao thought grimly, _How long can I keep this up? I don't think I can run much farther…_Surao dove into the bushes after Sasuke. She staggered up and followed Sasuke into a platoon of ANBU. A medical-nin tried to tend to Surao's injuries, but she brushed her off. Surao grabbed a tree to steady herself and lost sight of Sasuke. She called out hoarsely, "Naruto! Naruto, where are you?"

She grew impatient and staggered towards an ANBU. There were eight in all. She asked, "Where's Naruto?"

The ANBU replied, "We plan to ambush Itachi's ninjas. There are only ten or so. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke went off to create a diversion."

Surao grew angry. She remained where she was with the ANBU, waiting for the three to come back. The medical-nin finally worked on Surao's injuries without being disturbed. After an hour, the medical-nin was done, and the three were back. They crouched, panting slightly. Sakura gave the report. "We left clear trails leading to the ambush area. We might want to head there now."  
The ANBU captain nodded and patted her head. "Good job. Lead us there!"

Sakura tugged on Naruto's and Sasuke's arms. They nodded, and all three of them lead the ANBU toward the place where the ambush was set up. Surao limped along in the back, thinking about Itachi's ninjas. _Bad feeling…Where the heck is this feeling coming from?_ Surao was deep in thought until she ran into the ANBU's back. "Gomen…"  
However, he did not hear her or feel her because he dashed off to his hiding place. Sakura approached Surao. "Um, Surao, do you mind being the incentive? Just kinda…"  
Surao nodded. "Got it."  
She limped along the obvious path the three had made. _Better not travel too far from the area where the ambush is set up…I can't run that fast and far right now…After this, I'll rest in Konoha and be fine._ Surao tried to convince herself. She suddenly heard the enemy ninjas approaching and started back to the ambush slowly. She heard them speeding up, so she started speeding up herself. Surao panted slightly after a minute of running. _Am I really that weak right now?_ She threw herself behind a bush next to an ANBU, mouth wide open as she gasped for air. One moment, complete silence. The next, chaos reigned. Surao sat up and watched the scene in front of her with horror. The ANBU were fighting Itachi's comrades. She glimpsed Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto dashing in and out of the fight, picking on one ninja, then another. Surao heaved herself up and tried to help, but all of the sudden, a ninja was in front of her. _Gee…these guys are huge…and I feel small…and I'm weak…and…I'm going to die._ Surao stepped back. _Where did that last thought come from?_ She pulled out her kunai, but the ninja kicked her. She flew into a tree, a little blood spraying from her mouth. The ninja stepped on her chest cruelly, and he applied weight. Surao started choking and coughing up blood. _Damn this ninja…Damn my body!_ She tried to stab him with her kunai, but he merely kicked the kunai out of her hand with his other foot. Surao choked harder, a steady stream of blood coming from her mouth. She gave a loud cry as the ninja pushed on her chest for all he was worth. The cry attracted an ANBU, but before she could get to Surao, she was knocked aside by another ninja, and soon the two were engaged in combat. Surao tried pushing the offending foot off, but an orange streak, a thud, and Naruto was on the ninja. Sakura and Sasuke hurried to help. Soon, the ninja was driven back into the fray by the three. Sakura stopped to check on Surao. Concern was evident in her eyes as she asked, "Surao, are you okay?"  
Surao nodded weakly. Everything seemed to be blurry. Then, she lost conscious. In her mind…

_A fiery creature took the form of a dragon. It towered above Surao, who was kneeling on the ground for some reason. But there was no ground. Everything was a swirl of colors, there was nothing solid. Except for her and the demon. She stood up shakily, wondering if her legs would support her weight. Surao asked, "What are you doing here? What's happening?"_

_The demon's sibilant hiss reverberated around Surao. "You are trapped in your mind…Unconscious, really. I am here to deliver you a message…"_

_Surao snapped, "From who? Who would you have contact with? You've been sealed away in my body for a long time."_

_She could detect a mocking hiss from the dragon of fire. It replied, "I do not need to be out of your body to keep in touch with…old friends."_

_Surao yelled angrily, "Who are these old friends?"_

_The fire demon merely replied with amusement, "You might have heard of them…but then again, you puny mortals might not recognize these names."  
Surao growled angrily. "You're just playing around with me. Spit it out, what do you want?"_

_The fiery mass shifted slightly, temporarily blinding Surao. She covered her eyes with her arms, groaning slightly in pain. "Nariga!"_

_It replied dully, "Okay, so I lied for dramatic effects. I'm not allowed to tell you too much, but…it is inevitable. You cannot escape it, it is your destiny, your fate. Don't waste time feeling sorry for yourself."_

_Surao looked confused. "Um, tell me what will happen in the 'mortal's language', can you?"_

_Nariga laughed derisively. "I will miss your sense of humor when we part."_

_Surao stiffened. "You will find a way to unseal yourself and escape me? Don't get your hopes up…It won't happen."_

_Surao muttered quietly, "So is this what is inevitable? He will escape me and plague the world once more?"_

_Nariga heard this and snorted. Surao looked up sharply. "I must keep a close eye on him and not release him at all costs."_

_Nariga sighed. "Well, it's time for you to wake up…"_

Surao opened her eyes. She saw Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto leaning over her. When her eyes opened abruptly, it scared Sakura and Naruto. Sasuke merely said, "About time you woke up. It's around two hours since you've lost conscious. They're not fighting anymore…but…it's a temporary lull."

Surao sat up. _Why does my body feel fatigued? Argh!_ She tried standing up but found she could not. Surao cursed as she fell down. Sasuke didn't bother to help her. "Ne, can't you stand?"

Surao shook her head. Sasuke sighed and slung one of her arms around his shoulder. He helped her up. "When we start fighting, just stay in a tree or something."  
Surao nodded in agreement. _There isn't much I can do besides be a nuisance. Why the hell is my body so weakened?_ "Erm, Sasuke, can you help me up in a tree before you start fighting?"

Sasuke sighed and nodded slowly. Surao fell silent, wondering why Sasuke acted differently now. She brushed it from her mind. _Just remember not to unleash Nariga…under any circumstances! Unless…maybe if Sasuke or Sakura or Naruto is in great danger, then I'll release Nariga…maybe…_Sasuke noticed the look on Surao's face and smiled. He pressed his lips against her forehead. "Hey, what are you thinking about?"  
Surao jerked out of her reverie. She ducked her head when she realized what Sasuke was doing. "I'm not thinking about anything."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "What do you think I am, a stupid fool?"

Surao muttered, "Something like that."

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. He shoved her onto a branch. "Stay there. We'll be done before you know it."

Surao smiled. After another hour of waiting, the fight began again. It started when an explosive note attached to a kunai came sailing into the ANBU camp. They immediately deserted the camp with few injuries. Naruto and Sakura met up with Sasuke under the tree Surao sat in. She felt a twinge of jealousy as the three attacked a ninja. _I wish I could fight…_Surao watched the battle with her breath held. The three were attacking one ninja while the ANBU dealt with a ninja on their own. There were a few ninjas that weren't dealt with, and between two of the enemy ninjas, one ANBU was taken care of. Surao twitched with anticipation. _If only I could go down there…_Surao jumped down and winced as she landed ungracefully. She twisted her ankle and arm awkwardly underneath her body. _Great…_Surao lurched up and held on to a tree. A ninja of the opposing side loomed up in front of her. Anger boiled in Surao as she lunged at her, attempting to drive the kunai between her ribs. The other ninja sidestepped neatly and punched Surao forcefully in the back. Surao cursed silently as she coughed up blood. _Damn…this is bad._ Suddenly, the ninja leapt back into the fray. Surao wondered why, but saw the reason. Sasuke's back was open to any attackers. Since Surao was closer to Sasuke, she had a head start. But in her weakened state, Surao couldn't run as fast as the ninja. Suddenly, certain phrases rang out in Surao's head…_strongest when precious person is in danger…_a fire lit up Surao's eyes as her body temporarily became stronger than her normal strength. Surao put on a burst of speed and in a few seconds, she was behind Sasuke, her hair whipping everywhere. Surao threw out her hands to the side, completely shielding Sasuke from the onslaught of the charging ninja. Surao grinned eerily. _I think I know what Nariga meant…_Sasuke looked behind him and witnessed one of the worst moments in his life. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion for that minute. Surao was boldly standing there right in the way of the ninja. The ninja was holding a kunai in both her hands while Surao held nothing. In two steps, the ninja was practically on top of Surao. She stabbed downwards with her kunai, but Surao wrenched the kunai from one of her hands and stabbed upwards. Blood mingled in the air as the ninja fell backwards from Surao's kick. Surao fell backwards on top of Sasuke from the ninja's downward stab. Sasuke yelled with horror as Surao's bloody form collapsed heavily on him. He grabbed her limp form and motioned Naruto and Sakura to follow him. They fled around five minutes from the fight, and Sasuke laid Surao down gently. The three flocked around her, worry apparent on their faces. Surao coughed up blood. Sakura stifled a scream as she saw Surao's body. A kunai and three shurikens were embedded in her heart and around it. Sasuke tried not to look at it. A river of blood was making its way out of Surao's mouth, and her shirt was drenched in blood. Surao opened her pain-filled eyes and stared up at the three faces. She managed a weak smile and struggled to talk. "Earlier…unconscious…Nariga and I…talking…he said…"

Surao stopped and tried to regain her breath. …_it is inevitable. You cannot escape it, it is your destiny, your fate._ She spoke again, "It was…inevitable…Nariga knew…I was going to die…my destiny…my fate…I can't escape it…"

Sasuke crushed her hands in his. He spat out, "Don't say that."

Surao laughed, but winced as the pain flooded through her body. _I will miss your sense of humor when we part._ Surao sighed blissfully. _So that's what he meant._ Surao closed her eyes. She felt so tired. Sasuke shook her. "Don't!"

Surao opened her eyes. They were beginning to cloud over with death. She murmured, "Sasuke…love you…gomen…"

Sasuke hugged her. "No…I don't want to see those important to me die again! You're part of the last of the Uchiha! Don't die!"

Surao closed her eyes again. "It…was inevitable…"

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes and streamed down her face. Naruto's face seemed to be carved of stone. Disbelief was written all over his face. Sasuke's body shook as he held Surao. She whispered, "Sasuke…put me down…let me see the sky…before I leave…you'll see me…when you're old…ne?"

Sasuke obeyed, put Surao down, but he held onto her hand. _I will not cry. _Surao stared at the sky as her red eyes clouded. "Sasuke…"

It was the last word she ever said. She sighed one more time, and her body stilled forever. Surao's hand grew cold and limp in Sasuke's hand, and it slid out of his hold onto the ground. Sasuke stared at the body in disbelief. Surao's face was one of pure relaxation. A slight smile played around her lips, but her cloudy and unseeing eyes stared into the beautiful sky, never to see it again. Sasuke picked her up again and walked haltingly towards the now quiet clearing where the fight was held. The ANBU were jubilant, celebrating because they had driven off the ninjas, oblivious to the fact that someone had died. Sasuke entered the clearing, along with Naruto and Sakura. All the ANBU noticed this and the limp form he was carrying. Naruto held up his hands. "ANBU…Surao is gone. Her life was taken away by one of the ninjas. Cease the celebration. Our victory had a price to pay."

Sasuke held on to Surao tighter. All the ANBU bowed their masked faces in respect. The captain cleared his throat awkwardly, "I think the Hokage will want to know this. Is there a way to preserve her body for a while?"

The medical-nin stepped forward and performed a few hand-seals. "That ought to keep her body from rotting for around three days."

The ANBU prepared to leave and lead the way back to Konoha. The three hours seemed to pass in a flash, and in no time, the three with the body were in the Hokage's office. Sasuke still held Surao in the same position. He didn't let go of here throughout the whole trip. Tsunade's face radiated only a hint of sorrow at the pitiful form of Surao. She nodded to the three, and they sat down. They looked like a mess due to the lack of showers and clean clothes. Blood streaked across their features. Tsunade sat down. "What happened?"

The three related the event haltingly. At the end, Tsunade sighed heavily. "We'll hold her funeral right now, if you want."

Sasuke's grip tightened unconsciously. _If we bury her…I'll never see her face again…_Sakura and Naruto followed Tsunade out of the room. Sakura tugged on Sasuke's arm. "Let's go."

Sasuke followed. Only the three, the ANBU captain, and Tsunade attended the small funeral. They laid Surao in the freshly dug earth and covered her. Surao's headstone had the words, _Here lies Uchiha Kamasurao, who had her life taken away by a ninja under Itachi's command. _Sasuke touched the headstone. _Surao…_He stayed there until the others left. Then he stood up and looked into the sunset. _Surao…_He left the grave, never returning there again.


End file.
